


偷丢垃圾，神明在看

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, bottom!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 片段，全部都是坑。allD。单性转居多，雷到不管。





	1. UD（D性转）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手D

    巨木下盘根错节的昏暗角落里传来一阵呻吟，但丁身陷在尤里森黏糊柔软的触手之中，像陷进泥沼里的烈犬，奋力挣扎只会令她越陷越深，直至被沼泽吞没。  
    “我从没想过你还有这种恶趣味。”  
    一根触手缠上了但丁的右胸，柔软又饱满的胸肉从触手纠缠的缝隙里鼓起，触手尖上分离出数根触须绞着乳头，隔着粗糙的布料抠弄。但丁喘息着挺了下胸，没有被胸罩保护的乳头立刻凸起发硬。  
    “呜...我以为你已经过了吸奶的年纪了，想喝我的奶吗？恐怕我喂不饱你。”  
    但丁吃吃笑着，她的胸部被束缚的有点疼，但疼痛刺激着她的脑子，针一样微小又不能忽视的酥痛感让全身都在发麻微微颤抖，她感觉左胸在被冷落的情况下更加敏感了，被收紧的布料狠狠擦过烂熟的乳头，她立刻仰头一阵呻吟，阴部收缩着湿润了裆部。  
    一根粗大的触手正在她的双腿间来回蠕动，触手上的吸盘像数张小嘴隔靴搔痒的吮吸着她的阴唇。  
    另外一根顺着她的裤子边缘探了进去，在布料下扭来扭去地插入阴道里，已经湿润的肉道等不及要被抽插一番。  
    埋在穴里的触手一动不动，和肉壁严丝合缝的贴着。突然，分布在触手上密密麻麻的吸盘开始急躁得收缩吮吸，吸咬着敏感的嫩肉，密集的快感令但丁翻着白眼绷紧脚背得夹紧体内的触手，柔韧的身体弓起一道弧线，口水止不住的从急促呼吸的嘴中漏出来。  
    “....啊...嗯....啊啊啊啊......”  
    触手猛烈插进子宫里，被吸盘绞着的肉壁被激烈拉扯，脆弱敏感的部分被粗暴对待，但丁尖叫着挣扎，下体喷出一股股淫液，从堵着穴口的触手边缘涌出来打湿了她的屁股。


	2. 5vd（d性转）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通的盛夏午后，dante要给vergil的注意力找点麻烦

“滚下去。”  
书页的翻动声同这句话一起响起。阳光从百叶窗的缝隙间照进简陋的书房，木地板被清扫过没有一丝灰尘，屋内放了两个书架，上面零零散散排放着一些书，Dante连个视线都懒得给的那种，繁琐生涩又难懂，书中用大篇幅说着人性与哲理，还有拗口的诗歌。  
靠近窗户的地方放了一个沙发，看上去并不怎么舒适，Dante反复保证说再接一个活就换个质量更好的，要有红色和松软的坐垫。但活接了一个又一个，除了门口垃圾桶里的披萨盒越堆越多，新的变化并没有降临在事务所里的任意角落上。  
好在Vergil已经习惯了这个沙发，他对物质条件一向不怎么追求，甚至可以说是冷淡，最多是每天清晨的一杯咖啡。多年的游荡生活使他就算露宿野外，也会把自己收拾的一丝不苟。  
闲暇的下午，没有恶魔也没有委托，是潜心看书的好时光。但Dante并不这么认为。  
她钻进Vergil的怀里，跪在紧实有力的大腿上，膝盖透过薄薄的皮肤抵着Vergil的腿骨。夏日她从不在家里穿裤子，有时甚至连上衣也不穿，晃着她白得发光的裸体在家里走来走去。  
现在她非要给Vergil的专心找点挑战。纤细的双手抱着他的脖子，柔软的胸乳紧贴在黑色内衬上，温度透过纺织物传到Vergil的身上。  
Vergil保持着纹丝不动的姿势翻了页书，透过她圆润的肩膀线条继续阅读书籍，丝毫不理会Dante的游戏。  
“你真无聊，老哥。”  
她耸耸肩，头搭在Vergil的肩膀上盯着银色的鬓角，再从整洁的发丝望向眼睛，他的瞳色相比Dante的要更重一些，像深邃的海底，阳光穿不透深处的海水，只能留下一点斑驳光影。  
她凑近那双迷人眼睛，Vergil条件反射的闭上眼睛，嘴唇最终落在了眼皮上。Vergil默许了她的动作，任由舌尖不老实的来回磨蹭他眼皮下的眼球。  
“别像条狗一样，Dante。”低沉浑厚的嗓音带了点无奈，像是对待家里不听话又爱啃门框的宠物。  
Vergil放下书籍，双手握住Dante的细腰。他的手掌很大，掌心带着与冷漠外表反差极大的热度，指腹长着凸起的茧子，两只手就差不多能覆盖了腰部大多数的肌肤。Dante在他手中晃动着腰部，光滑细腻的肌肤贴在他的手上。  
 


	3. TD（D双性）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姐妹磨比没磨成

但丁趴在办公桌上翘起屁股，一条腿搭在桌边，滴着前液的肿大阴茎不被重视地被夹在小腹与冰凉的桌面上，没人去管它，这场性事中它也发挥不了任何作用。  
桌面被晚风拂过变得冰凉刺骨，但丁迫不及待地把熏红的脸颊贴在上面，好减少点要把他灼伤的热度。  
从骨髓里燃起的火烧得他全身滚烫，粉色浮上身体各处。来势凶猛的欲火将他脑子成了浆糊，头昏脑胀的像荡在虚无空间中。  
直到翠西带着凉意的手摸上了他的背部，点亮了他的意识，舒缓了热得发烫的难受感，但丁立刻舒服地低吟起来，手掌用力抓紧桌角，像只发情的母猫似的弓起宽厚的背部祈求更多的接触。而翠西故意伸出一根细长的手指，顺着他的后颈、脊椎向下用轻柔的力度划出一道歪歪扭扭的线。  
“别折磨我了...”但丁苦笑着求饶，他正因为这称得上是微不足道的抚摸而轻轻颤栗。“我现在就像个火炉。”  
“你的确是，你该看看自己现在的样子，可不像个传奇猎魔人。”  
翠西摸上几乎要把她灼伤的阴道，那里黏糊湿润，从但丁身体里淌出来的水宛如岩浆溶液。  
“你像条发情的母狗。”  
女人柔软的手掌狠狠拍打了一下泥泞不堪的阴穴，分泌的水液四处溅起，洒落在但丁发红的腿根间。  
 


	4. mob小蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蛋嗑嗨后被mob的第二天清晨

狗屎玩意。  
但丁动了下腿，一股钻心的疼从大腿根部蔓延出来，不用去看他也知道那地方布满了淤青与红肿泛紫的手印。身边只有一个弥漫着酸臭味的垃圾桶给他当扶手，他别无选择，只能撑着肮脏的桶边踉跄站起，中途还被挂在膝盖处的牛仔裤绊倒了几下，双腿发软地站直后他打量了下狼狈不堪的下体。  
这事发生了好几次，但丁记不清了，他没兴趣记录自己磕嗨后被多少人操一顿。无一例外的是每次他醒来身边都伴有难闻的臭气，像是酒吧后巷的垃圾桶或者充斥着尿骚味的公厕马桶。  
   
一堆狗娘养的白嫖猪。  
但丁皱着眉头提上裤子，把写在腿间像鬼画符似的正字和不知道是谁的精液全部隐藏在破旧的牛仔裤里。  
他没兴趣去查昨晚到底是谁、或者是哪群人把牙签似的鸡吧插进了他的屁股里，对那些无所事事满身酒气的醉鬼来说一个磕嗨的女人，或者男人，就是次免费的嫖娼，大部分人都不会错过，他们甚至还会招招手，找来更多的同伙一起享受。  
但丁遭遇过几次、很多次。大部分时候他都在昏迷状态被一双肥胖油腻的手往短小的鸡吧上按，那些大腹便便的臭汉像只发情的公狗趴在他身上动着肥腰，在耳朵喘着沉重的粗气，发出恶心的声音和辱骂。还有更多只手捏着他的乳肉用鸡吧胡乱捣着奶头，好像他是个有着巨乳的奶牛似的。  
   
   
 


	5. 5ND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N因为屌太大穿不上3D的皮裤

尼禄不自在的拽了拽衣服，皮裤太紧了，勒得他有点寸步难行，每跨出一步都要扯到蛋。这是但丁在衣橱的角落里扒了半天才找出来的唯一一条上面没有沾有披萨油水的裤子，你懂得，皮的，容易擦去任何滴在上面污渍。  
   
但丁把裤子递给尼禄的时候一直在惋惜的嘟囔着这是他最爱的、穿的次数最多、也是最久的一条裤子了！  
他用了三个最来形容，好像跟婴儿的脸一样皱巴巴的裤子是什么价值不菲的传家宝似的。尼禄提裤子的时候不在意地问了一句那你为什么不继续穿你最爱穿得最多最久的皮裤。当裤子卡在尼禄腿根的时候他明白了一切。  
这真是一条，风骚、老旧又超他妈紧的裤子！！  
拉链尴尬的卡在裆部，金属链贴在尼禄的内裤上，谢天谢地它们中间还有点点“富裕”的空间，而不是严丝合缝的紧贴在一起。但这也足够尴尬了，尼禄向来对自己的性器官深感自豪，唯一且长期食用者的但丁也对它的品质赞不绝口。  
此刻，这成为了他穿上这条皮裤的最大阻碍。还在深睡的阴茎挡住了企图合上的裤子，拉链不上不下的僵在那里。  
尼禄不可置信地抬头瞪大眼睛望着正看他出糗的但丁，这居然是存在在但丁衣橱里的裤子，尼禄想起他雄壮大腿夹在腰上的肉感，那绝对是一对穿不上这条裤子的大腿。  
而但丁从看到裤子被卡住时就发出了阵阵让尼禄脸红耳赤的大笑，他甚至连眼角都笑出了皱纹。  
“操，这根本穿不上去！”  
尼禄恼羞地大叫，像个冒着热气的小火炉，企图截断回荡在房里的笑声。他尴尬的提着裤子站着，红着脸瞪着正看他出糗的但丁。  
“好吧kid，”但丁笑着伸出手，摘掉手套的手熟练地隔着内裤摸上了尼禄的裆部，把阴茎往里按，“别着急，我帮你挤一挤，你负责拉上裤链就行！”  
他说的好像这个问题不是个难题，但是...  
“这是根阴茎，不是个他妈的可以放气的气球好吗！”  
尼禄快气炸了，但丁温热的大手掌若有其事的用力按压阴茎，好像这么做真的能让他的阴茎给裤子腾点空出来。但这对他穿上裤子毫无帮助，甚至令他舒服的想硬。  
“别废话了，快点。”  
但丁另一只手托着尼禄的后腰，阻断他后退的动作，出言催促着尼禄快点提裤。  
尼禄咬牙切齿地看着他，气呼呼的脸像个嘴里塞了一颗瓜子的仓鼠，双手拽紧了裤子拒绝下一步的动作。但丁只好凑过去亲了下他的嘴角，胡渣擦过尼禄圆滑的下巴又细密蹭了几下，扎人的酥麻感让尼禄脸色稍微没那么臭了。  
“姬莉叶还在等我们吃晚餐呢，我们得速战速决，你不想让她久等吧。”  
尼禄气恼地发出低吼，他忍住一肚子的花Q，自暴自弃地捏住了裤链，努力的把这个小玩意往上提。  
太紧了，拉链缓慢的向上前行，像个苟延残喘的火车在轨道上龟速前行。囊球可怜兮兮的被包裹着挤在一起，尼禄觉得他的阴茎像个即将被抽出空气的真空包装食品。  
他犹豫着要不要继续，拉链快要拉到一半，但它看起来已经撑到极致了，再往上提就要绷开。  
   
 


	6. 小写VD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高中生AU，性爱菜鸡互相埋怨对方技术差

“你应该学着灵活使用舌头。”但丁说。

他立刻活灵活现地现场表演了一下，用勺子挖起满满的圣代，冰淇淋摇摇欲坠的挤在一起，融化的糖水不停从边缘滴到杯子里。他张开嘴，伸出过分柔软的舌肉——维吉尔清晰地看到因刚食用过圣代而发白的舌苔——舌尖上翘着舔走一小块冰淇淋，他用力地卷起舌头，形成一个夸张的弧度，再洋洋得意地把舌头收进口腔，舌尖抵着上颚，那些冰凉的奶油融化在温热的嘴里。

“就是这样！”但丁骄傲地颔首，给了维吉尔一个你懂得的眼神。

维吉尔叹了口气，他手里的圣代快要化成水溢出来了，但他毫无进食的欲望，腻人的甜品从来不在他的食单上，可但丁在某一日开始爱上了这些黏人的小玩意，于是他不得不在每周的买一送一促销日时出来陪他吃圣代，准确来说，是看着但丁吃两杯，其中一杯圣代暂且存放在他的手里，直到但丁解决完自己的那杯。

可今天和往常不太一样，但丁吃圣代的进度缓慢，因为他一直在不停地絮叨着如何使舌头变得更灵活，还时不时地甩着舌头，维吉尔猜测他是想给自己口交了还是怎么着？

“别再说话了，快点吃。”维吉尔不耐烦地催促他。

“操你的维吉尔！你的猪脑子究竟有没有懂我的意思！”

“没有。到家后你要往脏话罐里塞十个硬币。”

“去你的！我们没有那种狗屎东西！”

但丁暴跳如雷，褐色的脸颊积起怒火。他不该期待维吉尔懂那些隐晦的暗示，至少现在不。

“听好了你这个木瓜脑袋！”但丁暴躁地又塞了一大口圣代，口齿含糊不清地说，“让你的舌头灵活点，这样你舔我的B我才会爽死。”  
 


	7. 【ND】band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乐队AU，想写混乱的乐队3p，但目前只写了开头

Nero站在舞池里，昏暗的环境里打着几束绚丽灯光，闪过他的周围照出一堆正群魔乱舞的醉鬼们，他们举起手里的酒瓶，扭动着身躯，跳着不成样的舞，摇头晃脑的像失去理智的疯子一样对着舞台上的人发出欢呼。

听上去像鬼哭，nero想。但他也没更多的注意力分给吵杂的环境了。他紧紧盯着台上中央的人，移不开视线，满脑子都是他裸露的半身，嘶吼的音符在空气里的余音，汗水浸湿了他的银发又打湿了他的脸，碎发下露出泛白的蓝色眼瞳。

舞台上炽热的光线照在他湿漉漉的脸上，他看起来像在发光，既神圣又下流。汗水顺着他的脸颊一点点向下流去，滑过仰起的脖颈和喉结，滑过胸前与小腹的肌肉，又慢慢的消失在牛仔裤的边缘。Nero咽了咽口水，Nico没说错，这个低俗脏乱的酒吧有一个会动的身材火辣的大卫雕像，劣质话筒让他的声音有点失真，但nero依旧硬的爆炸了。

演唱结束后Dante收拾了一下乐器，弯腰的动作都带着性暗示，低腰的牛仔裤露出俗气的内裤边缘和一小截臀肉。他享受着台下人黏在他屁股上的视线。Vergil拿着吉他看着弟弟肆意的散发着荷尔蒙，这是他最爱干的事了，Vergil通常不会管他，到家后他会亲自让Dante冷静下来的。

但今天有些不同，酒吧的后巷里Vergil挑眉看着眼前的孩子，他刚刚说什么来着？想加入乐队？

后巷里陷入沉寂，盛夏的夜晚闷热潮湿，没有风声，天杀的，是没有一点声音！甚至连烦人的掏垃圾桶的野猫都不出现。

真尴尬。  
Nero脸颊冒着热气，偷偷的埋冤着两分钟前不自量力的自己。  
真尴尬，Nero，现在转身逃跑还来得及。

一声磁性的低笑响起，Nero转头看着Dante，他弯曲的眼睛弧度和诱人的嘴唇。而那双蓝眼睛也在盯着他，眼瞳印出Nero呆呆的脸孔。

真要命。  
Nero屏住了呼吸。  
我要射了。

“好吧，kid。”Dante抬手摸了摸下巴，若有所思的看着面前稚嫩的男孩，他看起来还小，可能才20岁，我都到了能当他爸爸的年纪了。男孩有着跟他们——Dante和Vergil——一样显眼的银发，他的眼睛像是透彻的湖水，真美，“那你能干什么？我是说编曲？写词？或者贝斯？嘿，你该不会只会摇铃吧。”

“不是！我可以、我可以...”男孩得到了回应，着急的想说什么，又像没什么能说的停顿片刻，兄弟俩等了一会，Nero尝试着犹豫开口：“呃...我、我手劲大，我可以当鼓手。”

“噗呲。”  
兄弟俩突然一起笑了出来。


End file.
